There are numerous cosmetic products in the market. Each one is designed to enhance, improve, alter and/or change the appearance of one or more features of a person. Examples of cosmetic products include lipstick, foundation, blush, mascara and eyeliner. In many instances, each particular cosmetic product requires a special applicator (or tool) to apply that particular cosmetic product on a person.
Mascara is an example of a cosmetic product that requires a special applicator (or tool). Mascara is used to darken, thicken or lengthen eyelashes. Typically, an applicator is used to apply mascara to the eyelashes. The applicator has a brush or bristles and is dipped in a container that has mascara. The brush picks up the mascara and mascara is applied to the eyelashes by brushing the brush with the mascara on the eyelashes.
Eyeliner is another example of a cosmetic product that requires a special applicator (or tool). Eyeliner is used to define the eyes. It is applied around the contours of the eye to create a variety of aesthetic features. Eyeliner may come in different forms and may be applied differently. In one example, eyeliner is applied through the use of a pencil like tool or thin, compressed eye liner brush. In such an instance, the eyeliner is located at the tip of the pencil like tool and is applied by brushing the eyeliner around the contours of the eyes.
The above cosmetic products are just two examples of the many cosmetic products on the market. Most people have and use a lot more cosmetic products. Thus, it is clear that a person may have numerous tools and applicators in their homes.
This is problematic because cosmetic products and their respective applicators (or tools) take up a lot of space and create a lot of clutter. The sheer number of cosmetic products and tools is especially troublesome and cumbersome when traveling. It would be ideal to minimize the number of items that is packed when traveling, but that is difficult to achieve when each cosmetic product requires its own specific tool.
Consequently, what is needed is a makeup applicator (or tool) that can be used for multiple purposes. Specifically, there is a need for a multi-purpose makeup tool or applicator which is lightweight, portable and fully functional without sacrificing any of the functionality of each tool that the multi-purpose tool is replacing.